<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Syringe by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376097">A Syringe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Misadventures of a Burrito, Tomcat, Greek Demi-god,French Baguette, and some john guy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr-centric, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Sorry Lin-Manuel Miranda, Multi, Polyamory, Poor Aaron Burr, Trans Aaron Burr, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron is enamored in Kate Tempest, when his boyfriends come in, armed with an empty syringe and questions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I'm totally spoiling The Bricks That Built The Houses (partially)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Misadventures of a Burrito, Tomcat, Greek Demi-god,French Baguette, and some john guy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Syringe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(See the end for Notes)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron was on the bed, reading his book, when his four boyfriends silently piled into the room. Aaron looked up, tearing his eyes away from the pages. </p><p>"Hey" </p><p>He smiled at them, then went back to his book. The other four stared at each other, trying to convince the others to speak up for himself. Hercules spoke first, his voice shy and nervous. </p><p>"Aaron, we need to talk." </p><p>Aaron immediately looked up, dog-earing his page. He closed the book, setting it down beside him. It was a novel called The Bricks That Built The Houses by Kate Tempest. His friend James Madison had recommended it, having already read it himself, so Aaron decided to give it a try. It was critically acclaimed, and was arguably the best book he had ever read. He had been completely sucked into the world of Harry, Leon, and Becky, the south-east side of London, where drugs and poverty flourished. It was a love story, and one he enjoyed. He was at the part where Leon and Harry perform their infamous cash theft, courtesy of their fake new dealer, when they walked in. Aaron had to admit, their unpleasant demeanors and Hercules' worried tone had him a bit on edge. But it wasn't like he had anything to hide. </p><p>Right? </p><p>"Well I'm all ears." </p><p>Aaron smiled warmly at them, despite the gnawing feeling he had in his stomach. They stood there, at the foot of the bed, looking nervous, almost apprehensive. Aaron knotted his eyebrows in confusion, but kept his smile on his face. </p><p>"You can sit down, ya know" </p><p>Thankful for the temporary reprieve, they all busied themselves with sitting on the bed. Herc was at his feet, which were drawn up to his chest, as he had been leaning his book against his knees minutes earlier. John was on the foot of the bed, opposite corner to Aaron, Laf was on the other side, and Alexander had sat next to him, eyeing him curiously. They went quiet again. Lafayette was fiddling with the cuff of his jeans, John had become invested in the pattern of the bedspread, a simple, beige comforter they had picked up at IKEA for the cheapest price they could get. Alexander seemed to be studying his every move, and Hercules seemed to be looking at the space right next to him. Aaron's anxiety was growing by the minute. Unbeknownst to him, the others were going through the same thing. Thankfully, John spoke up. </p><p>"What are you reading?" </p><p>Aaron let confusion take over his face for a moment, before going back to his composed self. John never asked about his reading. He had made it clear to them all that he despised even the thought of books, because he thought authors were supposed to tell you what to think, but you wouldn't know that because all the authors have different opinions to throw the smart conspiracy theorists like him off. Alexander audibly gasped, and Aaron countered with a witty comeback about how smart that was for someone who didn't seem to read. He was promptly met with a pillow to the face and an attack on his sides, which were horrifically ticklish, and Alexander had to save him from John. Alexander said he did it "because he needed another educated person in the house". Now that he thought of it, Alexander seemed to be the only one who cared about what he read, aside from the occasional polite question from Hercules. Nevertheless, he gave them a brief rundown on his book. </p><p>"Cool, That's cool." </p><p>Laf mumbled. </p><p>The dreaded silence descended over them again. Goddammit. Aaron was about to say something, when Hercules scooped Aaron's hands in his own and stared into his eyes. </p><p>"You know we love you, right?" </p><p>Aaron gave him a confused look. Of course he did, and he told them so. "Of course" He gave his hands a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>"Are you guys breaking up with me?" </p><p>Herc's eyes went wide, and John opened his mouth, shocked. He was immediately tackled with hugs from all sides.</p><p> "Look what we've done! We made him feel unwanted!"</p><p> "God Aaron, we'd never." </p><p>"You poor thing! He thought we were going to break up with him" </p><p>"We're sorry for making you think that." </p><p>After a minute, they sat back, far closer to him than they were before. </p><p>"Well that's a relief." </p><p>Aaron said with a grin. </p><p>"We do have something to ask though, Aaron." Herc's smile dissipated into thin air as he pulled something out of his pocket.</p><p> A syringe. </p><p>They went silent. Aaron stared at it, tilted slightly on Herc's open palm. It looked so out of place. So thin and articulate and poised on Hercules' rough, warm colored palm. The sight of it burned a hole in Aaron's eyes. He felt light-headed. The air in the room seemed a thousand times harder to breathe. He focused on his breath. Was a thin excuse for oxygen slipping in and out of his nearly flat lungs considered breathing? He hoped so, or else he would need more help than he already needed already. If that was possible. If he looked up, he would see four pairs of eyes on him, only breaking their gazes to look at each other anxiously. </p><p>"You shouldn't carry that around in your pocket, it's not safe" </p><p>He choked the words out, just to have something to say. </p><p>"Aaron" </p><p>That was what broke him, his name sliding out of his boyfriends mouth like honey, so warm and pleading and so genuinely concerned for his well being. He felt a tear slip from his eye, but didn't make a move to wipe it away. Neither did anyone else. Aaron lied. He couldn't breathe at all. Two hands were gripped at his throat, restricting him from saying something, anything, to make this whole day disappear. Maybe his whole life. </p><p>"Are you doing drugs, Aaron?"</p><p> The words wobbled out of Alexander's mouth and into Aaron's soul. He shook his head solemnly, not elaborating, and not breaking eye contact with the needle that had been in his arm the day before. He felt a hand lift his chin, but his brain didn't process it, so he was still looking down. </p><p>"Babe, talk to us" Now Aaron looked up. He was met with deep brown eyes. He felt his own eyes begin to sparkle. When the tears fell, he didn’t stop them.</p><p>“...I…” Aaron's mouth opened, but kept going back up, like a broken nut-cracker. Tears were streaming down his face. He felt Alexander grasp for his hand. </p><p>“It’s my medication,” He said, ashamed. </p><p>“What kind of medication?” Alexander pressed.</p><p>Why couldn’t they just drop it? Why couldn’t they just forget about it and move on?</p><p>It’s because they care about you.</p><p>The realization hit him like a truck, and it gave him the motivation to keep going.</p><p>“It’s testosterone. It’s supposed to make me less….feminine.”  He choked out the words in one breath, praying they would just leave him alone. Hercules’ hand had moved from his chin to his cheek, cupping it gently. </p><p>“Why would you need to be less feminine, mon amour?” A light accent crept into Lafayette’s voice.</p><p>Aaron couldn’t take it. Even if they loved him, they wouldn’t understand. They would call him a freak. They would never look at him the same again. They would stop touching him, and pretty soon they would stop talking to him too. Then they would sit him down and tell him how they thought they would all be better off without him. And then he would leave, heartbroken, never seeing any of them again.</p><p>In one motion, he jerked his face from Hercules hand and his hand from Alexanders. He immediately moved off the bed, his back to the left wall. </p><p>“You really want to know?! It’s because I’m trans! I’m a fucking girl! I lied to all of you!”<br/>
He was cut off by his incoherent sobbing. Tears were flooding his face, and his face was red because of it. He backed into the wall, and slid down onto the floor, drawing his knees to his chest, and hiding his face in his hands. The others stared at him, their eyes wide in shock. His sobs were the only sounds anyone heard. The longest minute of Aaron's life passed, but the tears kept coming.<br/>
A body sat down next to him, and three others followed. He didn’t move.</p><p>“Aaron, you didn’t lie.” Lafayette spoke</p><p>“What?” Aaron looked up, genuinely surprised.</p><p>“You are a boy, and we know that.”</p><p>Aaron felt his world break and come back together again. </p><p>“Really?” He sniffled, rubbing his nose.</p><p>The nod was all he needed. He flung himself into their arms, letting the tears flow without restraint. And for the first time, Aaron felt hope.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you cry? </p><p>I did.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>